Lost Little Kitten
by This-Lil'-Fan-Girl
Summary: It was all gone. His father, his home and his life. He would have never believed he would ever be living on the streets, hate being Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste and avoiding his friends completely. There was nothing left. Nothing at all. (Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste)
1. Prologue: The uproar

Prologue

I felt my heart break the moment I heard the news. _My father was found dead, as Hawkmoth._

As soon as Natalie told me this, she left. Permenantly. When everyone found out Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth, the company, staff, house, everything was taken. I questioned Natalie when I came home to find the police and many people taking every painting, piece of furniture or possesion they could find. She answered me and left. A police man came up behind me and told me to come with him for questioning.

The police station we arrived at was the largest one in Paris. Somehow, the whole building was surrounded with crowds of people. When we both got out, there was paparazzi, everywhere. I was almost blinded by all the flashes and almost deafened by all the yelling, jeering, cheering and booing.

The police escorted me into an interrogation room. A small lamp was the only light source. I had never been more nervous or scared.

'Take a seat.' The woman who was sat at the table, opposite the seat she pointed at. She looked really short tempered and angry, for some reason. 'I want you to tell us if you knew or were helping your father _'terrorise'_ Paris.'

I was so shocked at her question I could only stutter, which made it worse for me.

'W-what? I-I never k-knew my father was H-Hawkmoth. I-I swear!'

The woman raised an eyebrow. She didn't believe me.

'If your so sure, why are you stammering?'

'H-he never gave m-me any signs about him- Oh!' My mind thought back to when Lila was akumitised and I found a secret safe behind a portrait of my mother.

'Oh, What?!'

'I... T-there's a secret safe... behind the portrait of my d-dead mother in his study. I came across it once and I-I found a... a book.'

'What sought of book? Where is it now?' The woman stood up, staring me in the eye.

'It was a b-book, on all the m-miraculous. I-I don't know where it is, it just disapeared...' The woman looked like I was filth.

'You're lying, aren't you? Officer, please go get the captin. I think this boy was working for his father. He's to be arrested until further notice.' The woman walked out with the police officer, locking the door. She hadn't given me a proper chance to explain. I was terrified. I look around for camera's before I call on my transformation.

I heard the door being unlocked before leaping out the unlocked window. I ran through Paris' rooftops, igoring the people bellow. I had no where to live, no family, I was on the run.


	2. Sweet smells, bitter memories

**AN: Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed!**

 **MakeItPopShift (guest review): You'll have to read on to find out!**

 **Anyway lets get on with this fic!**

It had been nearly a year after everyone had found out who Hawkmoth was. I had been living on the streets all that time. I knew when I had ran away I'd need to disguise myself. But lucky for me the police put up missing posters instead of wanted posters and I didn't have any of the posh products I used to use, I looked a bit different. Only people I knew really well would probably recognise me. I still kept a hat on at every moment.

I knew I was sick. I was starving, my vision was blurred and I was completely breathless. Everything felt cold but I was sweating like a pig. My steps were unsteady as I walked in the darkness, some people I went by muttered about me probably being drunk. I hated this.

I walked past my old school as a wave of nausea hits me.

'Adrien?' Plagg whispered. I don't answer.

I catch a familiar sweet smell and unconsciously head towards it. I reach Marinette's parent's bakery. I pull the few coins and notes that I'd been saving. I had just enough to buy something. I quickly walk in and wait at the counter for someone to come out from the back.

Marinette comes out with her mom. I widen my eyes as I realise that Marinette might realise it's me. I quickly bow my head lower and pull my hat a bit lower.

'Can I have a ham and onion quiche, please.' I ask avoiding eye contact, and stare at the selections and my eyes land on the old quiche I had tried when I had came over to practice for the Mecha Strike 3 tournament. I remember her giving me her lucky charm bracelet, which was in my pocket. I missed her, Nino, Alya and my classmates.

She smiles as she hands me the quiche in a box. I turn to give her my money but she stops me.

'On the house. You look like you need to eat more.' She looked at me and my clothing. I blushed a bit. Without realising, I look up and smile at her. Only half of my face is visible.

'You know, you remind me of an old friend. He had blond hair and green eyes too... but he disapeared a while back.' I realise she's talking about me. After a moment my eyesight blurs again and I feel like I'm going to vomit. I quickly say thanks before dashing out, only just reaching an alley before emptying my stomach of the little food I had eaten before.

/\/\/\/\/\

I wait for Adrien to finish vomiting before I fly out of his jacket. When I finally get a good look at him, I realise he's unconscious.

 _Poor kid...he didn't deserve this. He didn't need my stupid bad luck!_

I felt saddened by the fact that he was so sick and most of the city wanted him arrested because of his father. They'd found his father dead while he was transformed as Hawkmoth. Apparently it was the same mysterious cause of death as Adrien's mom. When they tried reviving him he detransformed and Nooroo admitted everything. After that night the Moth Brooch 'mysteriously disapeared'. The next day was when Adrien and the press found out.

His only family member left is gone. Adrien is losing his spirit, he doesn't talk to me unless it's important and he stopped transforming three months after the reveal. After this happened, Ladybug hadn't stopped searching. The reason that had caused this was a comment she made and he answered something he didn't mean to say.

 _'Chat? Are you ok? You look really thin, and you're sweating!' She put a hand on my forehead. I hissed and backed away. 'Chat... Are you sick?! You need to go_ _ **home**_ _and rest!'_

 _'Well I don't have a home!' I snap back. Some tears fell out. 'I have no family. The last remaining relative I had died a couple of months ago!' I regret saying that. She knows, she's never going to want to see me again._

 _'...What?!' Ladybug looks shocked and concerned, she tries to come closer to me, 'Oh Chat!-'_

 _I turn away._

 _'Don't bother looking for me.' I leap away and run as fast as I can. I hear her voice in the distance._

 _'Chat! No! DON'T-'_


	3. Alleys and Fabrics

**AN: Ok, I think at the moment I'm litterally writing and writing this story. I don't know why. By the way, I have just got twitter! Go find me at _LadyLuck_Amy_. Also this has some suicidal-like thoughts, vomit and blood, be warned!**

 **Ok time to get on!**

I feel the harsh light of the sun hit my face as I sit up, trying not to fall into the vomit next to me. I look over and realise that in the small puddle, there was blood mingled with it.

 _What the-_

I sighed. It was the 12th time this week (and it was wednesday!) I had been sick. Plagg wriggled out my pocket and looked at me with concerning eyes before gasping at the blood.

'Adrien. You need help. Fine don't go to the hospital but at least go to one of your friends houses!' I snort at the Kwami and stand up. When I stand up completely I feel sick again but I ignore that and eat the quiche I had bought. I deposit the box in the middle of the ground.

I suddenly stop and and hiss at the headache that randomly started. I hold my head in frustration and pain. I try to ignore it and walk but I only reach the end of the alley before losing my footing and hiting my right side of my face on the wall. Blood drips from a gash on my forehead causing my sight to spin.

I felt so sick after eating the quiche too quickly, my whole body was in pain. I wanted this to be over.

Suddenly, I have a strong temptation to just transform and use the cataclysm on myself, to end my suffering. Somehow there's a voice in the back of my head calling for me. Telling me it's going to be ok. That voice was very similar to Ladybug's but it had a mix of my mother's voice in it. It was the only thing keeping me sane and keeping me from actually doing it.

I hastily wrap the gash up with a mouldy hankercheif and pull my cap down as far as I could before wobbling out onto the street.

/\/\/\/\/\

I yawn as I stand up, getting into some clothes to go out to the fabric store. I had ran out of green and black.

'Tikki... do you think we'll ever find Chat...' I sigh sadly. ' He could be dead and we wouldn't know!'

'Marinette. If he was dead I would know. You'd know! Remember you're two halves of a whole! We'll find him!' Tikki tried to cheer me up.

'Come on Tikki! We need to go.'

/\/\/\/\/\

I felt worse and worse every step I took. My throat raw and my stomach empty, after throwing up again. I struggled to breathe after a while. Some people gave me sympathetic or concerned glances, some tried to ask me if I was alright but I just carried on.

I reached another alley and I was about to collapse before Plagg forced a transformation onto me.

Plagg started controlling me and made me get on the building next to me. I stumbled towards the edge of the building and extended my staff.

 _Where was he taking me?_

/\/\/\/\/\


	4. Old friends and Partners

**AN: I am really pleased with how this story is turning out! Thanks again to all the people reviewing! It really inspires me to write more. I have so many ideas for this, just you guys wait... (evil smirk).**

 **Lets get on with this!**

I can't remember when I blacked out, but it just happened. After Plagg took control it was all a blur. We reached a familiar building, Nino's house. When Plagg reached the alley next to it, he de-transforms me.

I stumble at the energy loss. My brain starts realising that Nino might recognise me if he saw me. I quicky wobble out the alley, hoping to get away. Unfortunately, I bump straight into someone and my hat flies off. It was Nino. He stares at me for a moment. I feel petrified and I grab my hat.

'A-Adrien?' He stammers. He looks like he's seen a ghost.

I look away and shove my hat on. He grabs my arm.

'Dude, you look awful! You need to stay with me, so I can help you!' He looks scared. I have tears falling from my eyes.

'I... I need to g-go..' I pull my arm from his grasp and run. I ignore all the pain, physical and mental, and run as fast as I can. I suddenly feel dizzier than before.

'P-Plagg... Claws o...ut.' I choke out, my transformation comes on. This time I'm in control.

I stumble onto the street. Some people gasp at the state I am in. My once golden hair is greasy and covered in dirt, my clean face is now a pale sickly colour underneath all the grime and mud. My eyes have purple bags under the greyish green eyes. Most of my cuts and bruises are visible. And my body is so thin, my ribs stand out from far away.

I shrug off the stares and hastily leap from building to building. I run past a huge shopping centre and I look down. My eyes lock with some beautiful bluebell ones. I stop and stand still, Marinette does the same. I quickly look away and start making my way towards the Eiffel tower.

When I reach the tower, there's crowds below who look up and gasp. I find myself feeling sick and dizzy, I hide myself near the top and curl into a ball.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, another presence joins me.

'Chat?' Ladybug's voice wavers. I look around to see her and she lets out a strangled cry. 'Oh Kitty!' I let her wrap her arms around me. I feel comfort through this action, so I wrap my arms around her and I start crying.

We stay like this until a big fit of coughs makes me back away. I don't stop coughing until I'm gaging and then it turns to dry heaving. I realise that if I sit here for too long than I might put Ladybug in danger if she ever finds out who I really am. She'd hate me so much if she knew.

'I-I...' The words get lost in my throat. Plagg's energy boost is running out. 'I can't stay...'

'No, Chat! Y-you are not leaving me again! You'll die if-' She's crying now.

'I don't care. I don't care anymore, if I'm dead or... a-alive.' The boost is nearly gone so I extend my staff and jump. I leave her calling for me again.

I feel like I'm on auto pilot as I jump and run on the rooftops. I finally land in an alley and I collapse as the suit comes off.

/\/\/\/\/\


	5. The Past and The Present

**AN: I think you guys might like this chapter (plotting evilly). More POV's from everyone! Wooo!**

After Chat leaves I'm left sobbing at the top of the landmark. When I saw how thin, sick and dirty he was, my heart broke. He may have been an annoying, hopeless flirt, but he never deseved this. Never.

I stood up after a while and decided to go home. I landed in the regular alley I transform and de-transform in if I told my parents I had gone out. When the light of the suit appeared, a person lying on the floor catches my eye.

 _Does he or she know?!_

'H-hello?' I walk forward at a steady pace. The person lies, unmoving.

 _Are they faking it or do they need help?_

I slow down and look over the person. I recognise him somehow... The mysterious teenager, that had ordered quiche that one time! The one that looked like Adrien.

 _Wait... could the mysterious teen_ _ **be**_ _Adrien? Am I just crazy?!_

'Excuse me? A-are you OK?' When I crouch by him, I realise his hat has gone wonky. I pick the hat off with a shaking hand. The hat then falls to the ground with a tiny thud. My hands come to my mouth, covering a small scream.

'Adrien?!'

/\/\/\/\/\

'Alya, I'm telling you, it was Adrien! I'm pretty sure it was!' I panicked over the phone to Alya.

 _'Look, Nino. Are you absolutely certain? If it's not him we could get in trouble. Even if it is we would be in bigger trouble if we helped him!'_ She sighed sounding a bit worried.

'But Alya-' I try to interupt

 _'Nino, I'm not saying I wouldn't help him, I'm just warning you to have caution.'_ I could see her pleading in my mind.

'I know, I will. I just hope that he's not dead. When I saw him, he looked like he had given up on life. I could see his ribs through his top and jacket!' She gasped.

 _'You could?! Thats not right! We need to find him fast, he could be sick or he could be starving!'_ Alya cried hysterically.

'Meet me at my house, tonight!' I hang up quickly, feeling sick and hatred at all the people who wanted him dead because of his father.

 _Where are you Adrien?_

/\/\/\/\/\

A year ago

I sighed sadly as I look up at the portrait of my wife. Everyone thought she was dead when they found her body. I've always known how she 'disapeared'. She made a deal after finding out a secret about the miraculous that she should have never known.

I've delayed the deal so I could try and explain it to Adrien but every time I try to he reminds me of her. I pull out the brooch and put it on. An orb of purple light flashes in my face.

'I am ready, Nooroo.' I hold out my hand. The Kwami looks at me with a shy but serious look.

'Are you sure you don't want to explain it to Adrien first? You are going to be sucked into the miraculous for an eternity, master.'

'No, he will find out soon enough. Now, do you remember what to do?'

'Yes. You get sucked in, I'll lock the door and leave your body for a day. Then I will return and unlock the door and make a big crash. I will transform you and somone will find you.' I nodded, before carrying on.

'You will then return after people know, to Master Fu and Adrien will go there at some point and you'll explain everything to him. I'm sorry Nooroo. For everything, especially when I got my miraculous and all I wanted was power, I was unexceptable.' I bow my head.

'You were blinded by grief. It's ok master.'

'Lets just start, ok?'

'Yes master.'

/\/\/\/\/\

 **AN: I like to think that Gabriel has a nice side. The bit about the 'deal' was just made up, this probably would never happen in the real show. If it did happen I'd be very scared of myself.**

 **What did you think?**


	6. Phone calls and alarming dreams

'Adrien?!'

My hands were shaking hard. His body was so thin, his blond locks were dirty, greasy and off colour. There was sweat beads trailing down his face. He had bruises, cuts and rashes all over him. His face was pale and he had large purple bags under his eyes, that were screwed up in pain.

I automatically pick him up and place him on my lap. I had tears in my eyes. He looked so bad I could have mistaken him for being dead but his chest was rising up and down slightly.

Tikki lands on my shoulder, she was suprised too. I pull out my phone and call Mom. She appears seconds later and we carry him to our house, without anyone noticing. Luckily the streets were empty and the bakery had no customers in. With help from Papa, we carried him onto the second floor and layed him down on a sofa.

'Marinette, what happened? How did you find him?' Papa asked, I explained (or told a white lie) that I took a more scenic route and then I decided to cut through an alley. And, of course, found Adrien.

After having a check of his temperature checked and other ways of checking he's sick we find that he might have the flu and pnemonia **(AN: I checked online, yes you can have the flu and pnemonia at the same time.)**.

Mom and Dad removed some of his clothes, stripping him down to his boxers (my mind was going crazy, if it hadn't have been for this situation I would have fainted) most of the clothes had ripped when we took them off, due to mold and ripped seams. It made me feel sick.

We were completely shocked when we saw his torso. It was literally just skin and bones with a mix of cuts, bruises and some infections. It was a _miracle_ that he was alive.

My mom came in with a bucket of clean soapy water and a sponge to wash him, so I did. As soon as I put the sponge on him, he flinched in his sleep, so I gently started rubbing on the dirtiest part of his chest. I was blushing slightly while doing this. It took almost ten minutes to get rid of the dirt around his neck and we had to keep changing the water.

When I finished his chest I moved onto his hair. It'll probably need a lot of shampoo and conditioner to make it as good as it was before, first we'll worry about his health. Once he was clean enough (but he's still in need to be washed more) we put him in an old pair of papa's clothes and we put him in my bed upstairs. I had agreed to sleep on the chaise to keep an eye on him.

Shortly after, I get into my pajama's and sit downstairs with a cup of hot chocolate. I don't drink it due to nerves to I discard it in the sink. Just as I put it down, my phone rings.

'Hello?' I ask, not bothering at looking at the name.

 _'Girl, thank goodness you picked up! Nino said he saw-'_ She was cut off by something.

'Alya?' I was left with silence. I pull my phone away from my ear and see my home screen. She either had bad signal or someone cut it off. I quickly dial her number and wait.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

 _'You have reached the voicemail of Alya Cesarie, leave a message after the beep, Beep!'_

'Hey, Alya, um, what was it you needed to say to me? You got cut off so I was wondering what it was. Call me when you can.'

I press the button to send the voicemail to her. I wonder what the person or thing Alya said Nino saw, was. I leave my phone on the table and head upstairs. When I come into my room I see Adrien tossing and turning in his sleep and he's also muttering something.

'N-no... I-Please, no...' I come and shake him, not to wake him up but to get him out of his nightmare. While in his sleep he grabs my arm weakly, I wait until he finally falls into a calm sleep and lets go of my arm, before getting on the chaise and sleeping.

/\/\/\/\/\

 _I saw Ladybug fall from the tower. I'm tied uselessly to a post by my father, he's laughing like a maniac because he's waiting for her to die. I see Ladybug finally hit the floor with a blood-chilling crack. My father grabs her miraculous and he unties me before disapearing. I run over to her body. She stares up at me weakly and shakes my shoulders. Somehow she's still transformed, and I grab her arm until she's finally dead. My tears mixing with her own._

 _I could hear my words of 'she's dead' over and over again._

/\/\/\/\/\

 **AN: Some people have asked me to make my chapters longer so I will try to do that. I would have tried to update yesterday but I had loads of things to do, hopefully this will satisfy you guys. The last bit was Adrien's nightmare, just in case you didn't know.**


	7. Mysterious people, worried friends

**AN: I'm really glad of all the positive reviews on all the chapters. Don't worry to all you guys, it's all just getting started... (evilly smirks while typing).**

 **Maybe someone did cut off Alya last chapter...**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

I felt the presence behind me after the phone was taken from my hand. I turn around and see nothing.

 _Where'd my phone go?!_

When I turn around again, a hand slides over my mouth. I start kicking and shaking, trying to get the person off of me. I hear a click and feel a hard object press against my head. I feel the breath of a person on my neck.

'Alya Cesarie, you are under arrest for the suspision of trying to find and help Adrien Agreste.'

/\/\/\/\/\

I finished explaining to Alya to come to my house before hanging up. I grabbed at my short hair before I hear a loud click behind me.

 _A gun?!_

I instantly raise my arms up, knowing that it'd probably end up badly for me if I didn't cooperate, to who ever was holding the weapon. I shiver at the cold gun pushed up against my headphone-less neck.

'Nino Lahiffe, you are under arrest for suspected contact to Adrien Agreste.'

/\/\/\/\/\

I turned over for the 50th time tonight. No matter what I did, I couldn't sleep knowing Adrien was right across the room from me. Especially while he has pnemonia _and_ the flu.

I decided to give up, it was only 6:03 anyway. I stood up and walked over to my bed, Adrien was sleeping peacefully. Or as peaceful as he could at the moment. I sigh in sadness and relief. Why would a whole country turn on a poor boy because his father was an evil villan _'terrorising'_ Paris. But he was safe as long as he was with us, if no one else knew.

I trusted my parents but I still told them when we found him that they couldn't tell a soul. Tikki flew out my purse and hugged my cheek.

'It'll end up ok in the end, I'm sure of it.' She whispered, I smiled and cupped her to my cheek. I ended up walking downstairs to get Tikki cookies and myself a drink of orange juice. We sat and talked for a while before I realised that Alya hadn't called. I pick up my phone and check everything, neither Alya nor Nino had texted me. It wasn't like them.

After all the mishap with Gabriel Agreste being Hawmoth, Nino texted me and Alya more frequently as he couldn't text Adrien. I quickly send a message to both of them before preparing breakfast for Adrien when he woke. I end up making him some toast and lay out some spreads on the table.

When I reach upstairs Adrien is still asleep. I walk over and shake him bit harder. He stirs and pushes my hand away weakly before groaning.

'Adrien? I-I...' I don't know what to say.

 _I should have woken up Mama and Papa._

He barely sits up before hissing at some pain. I help him up and he finally opens his eyes slightly.

'Mar... Marin-ette? M-Marinette?!' His now wide open eyes dart around frantically.

'It's ok! You're safe in my room-' I try stop him from moving off my bed, but he pushes me away as he starts coughing badly again.

'I-I need... to le-leave.' He pants. 'You- your fam-family are in danger... with me being he...re.'

'No Adrien. You're not well! You're in danger if you leave!' He scoffs at my statement.

'I-I don't care about myself... anymore.' He looks out my window at the sunrise. 'I don't w...want you in danger.'

My eyes well up with tears at his selflessness.

'I don't care if you want me safe but you need to stay here or you'll die!' I almost yelled at him. He looked a bit scared by my outburst. 'Look, can you just come downstairs and eat? We can discuss this then.' He nods and I help him onto the second floor.

 _I hope what Tikki says is true..._

 **AN: Ok I tried to write as much as I could this evening (In my timezone) and I hope this chapter and last chapter are good. I neglected art homework for this. (I love art!).**

 **Please review and like (if this is good enough). Until next chapter!**


	8. Creepy kidnappers and shocking secrets

**AN: Wtf have I done to deserve lovely people commenting, viewing and** _ **reading**_ **my fanfic. I have over 2000 views already (shoutout to every person who is reading this), to me 20 is a lot. I feel so happy when I look on my notifications and see reviews have been written on my fics (especially this).**

 **I just wanna say a quick thank you to all the people who have clicked on my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **I have to say, I am so sorry for the weeks you have been waiting patiently. All of you are so lovely for not yelling in the comments about how I'm taking so long to update. Kudos to all of you guys! Ok, fanfic time!**

We reached the table and I helped Adrien sit down in the most comfortable position that didn't cause him too much pain. I then sat opposite him. We sat in silence for minutes then, I realise he hasn't touched his food.

'Eat!' I insisted. He looked at it and then at me before turning away.

'I-I'm not hungry.' Just as he said that his stomach rumbled. I was going to start getting frustrated but I decided to be kind and quiet.

'Adrien you need to eat!' I quietly insisted. He picked up the cold slice of bread and began to eat. After a while he had finished and I brought over some more. He ate that too. I sighed in relief. I'm about to say something before he whispers.

'Thank you... I-I'm sorry for acting like an idiot, its just being on the streets has been hard and I... miss everything. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to you, Nino and Alya before I went. I-I didn't w-want to lose you guys l-like my mom and dad. My dad may have been a villain but-' He was crying. I grabbed him gently and hugged him, he hugged me back and buried his head in my neck (I only blushed slightly). We stayed in this position for a while.

I then pulled away and smiled at him.

'Don't worry about a thing, I'm sure people will forgive you for your fathers actions. You can also now see me, Nino and Alya whenever you want.' He looked away, I could see in his eyes he wanted to tell me something. I'd ask him later what it was.

'I don't deserve this, thank you again though.'

/\/\/\/\/\

I didn't get to see who the man was or looked like before he shoved a blindfold over my eyes. He took me downstairs and loaded me into a van. I stayed calm and didn't panic.

 _I feel like these people aren't police. Police wouldn't load a suspected criminal (eventhough I'm not a criminal!) into a van, blindfolded._ I thought.

The people turned a sharp corner and I fell on somebody.

'Dude, I'm sorry!' A petrified familiar voice yelped.

'Nino?!' I asked.

'Alya?' He nervously shifted, the van kept on moving around tight corners. 'I don't think these people are police.'

'Neither do I. I don't think they have anything to do with the law.' The van halted and the doors slid open. A pair of rough hands grabbed me.

'Who are you?' I dared to ask. 'You're obviously not the police.'

'Do you think we're gonna tell you?' The man growled, he led me into a building. Nino was behind me as I could hear his deep breathing.

/\/\/\/\/\

I sat in silence as Marinette texted Alya and Nino again. I was thinking about what had happened.

 _I need to tell her..._

'H-hey, Marinette?' My throat burned as I spoke. She whipped her head up from her phone, and gave me a smile.

'Yes Adrien?'

'I need t-to tell you something.' I whispered.

'What is it?' She looked genuinely worried.

'You and your family aren't in danger with the police, it's someone else you're in danger from.' I stayed a bit cryptic, my eyes watering from the memories.

'What do you mean?' Her eyes narrowed.

'Y-you know how my Mom's dead?' I ask, knowing that she knew the answer. She nods.

'Before she died, she got into trouble with an illegal organisation. They're hunting me down. And they'll kill whoever gets in their way of getting me.' Due to the fact that Marinette couldn't get ahold of Alya and Nino, I feared they had already gotten them.

I knew this was only the begining.

And I was terrified.

/\/\/\/\/\

'Plagg?' I called out to an empty room. The said Kwami zoomed out from the bed.

'Tikki!' He latched himself onto me. His voice cracked. 'God I've missed you.'

'You're worried about Adrien aren't you? Marinette will help him.' He looked up at me. I tried giving him a warm smile, he kept his face in a downcast expression.

'It's not that, I'm scared they aren't safe. After Adrien went on the run, I checked the mansion and some people stole the peacock miraculous, Nooroo was trying to escape at the same time. They have the butterfly and peacock miraculous. I felt a bad aura. Something bad is about to happen, and they might not be able to stop it.'

 **AN: I was tempted to leave it after what Adrien said to Mari, but I knew I needed to add some more. I have been plotting this and I'm planning on having a part 2 of this once I've finished this fic. Next chapter should happen soon!**


	9. Returning Foes and Stone-cold people

**AN: Writing and drawing is pretty much my life (At the moment!). I love this story, even if it is cringy, I'm happy with what I'm doing for the storyline. (evil grin). Btw the first POV is of 'the organisation'. If anyone can think of a name to call 'the organisation', please tell me. I have no clue as to what I should call it.**

 **#NOREGRETS! #WAITFORTHEFEELS #PLZDONTKILLMEH**

-? POV-

Finally, we'd almost had all the Agrestes out the way. We luckily had an easy defeat with Gabriel and Adelaide ( **AN: Aka Mrs Agreste. This is the name I've given her in this, because we don't know her name. This IS NOT her actual name in the series!)** because they'd both died of a mysterious cause. We had the old duos' Miraculous, the moth brooch and the peacock pin. We just needed Adrien out the way, and take his miraculous.

That family had to pay for what Adelaide had done to our leader.

/\/\/\/\/\

-Adrien's POV-

I didn't know much about what had happened between my mother and the organisation. After what had happened, she had died and my father explained that I wasn't safe. I pushed (verbally not physically) him until he told me why I wasn't safe. He didn't go into detail, because he cared.

I was scared, but tired of being locked up in a fortress of a mansion. Finally, I persuaded him to let me go to school. He reluctantly let me go, making me go by car when it was a five minute long walk and have a constant bodyguard.

I look at Marinette, uncertainly. She leans in and hugs me again, I hug back and and let myself get lost in a soft vanila scent- Wait... she smells awfully a lot like-

'I don't care if an 'organisation' wants to kill me for helping or interfering with them getting to you. You matter to me, much more than you think. No one in our class wanted you to go, they didn't care your father was Hawkmoth. If they were in my position, they'd do whatever they could to help and protect you. I don't care that you're stubbon and want to leave so I'm not in danger, you're staying.' Marinette said into my blond hair.I knew that Chloe didn't care about me anymore, but I'm glad Marinette left her out the convisation. 'I don't want to lose you.'

I heard her sob, my heart ached for her. I needed to leave but she needed me to stay. My heart was torn in two directions, stay and she might get killed, leave and keep her protected.

I made up my mind.

'Mari,' I decided to nickname her that. 'Thank you.'

She didn't know that was a goodbye thank you. I was going to sneek out tonight and leave a message. I would never see her again so I'd make the most of it.

We leaned away from eachother awkwardly. I was about to speak but a loud boom from outside interupted. Thoughts erupted in my mind.

 _It can't be..._

Without any warnings, I stumble over to the window and my face pales more than it already had.

A dark, mysterious, figure stood outside the school with a purple butterfly mask on.

'What is it?!' Marinette squeaked, nervous.

'I-I can't believe it...' I said, absolutely petrified. '... It's an Akuma...'

/\/\/\/\/\

-? POV-

I put on the brooch and an orb appears.

'Please, not again!'

'Nooroo... dark wings, rise!' I yell, silence greets me as the kwami gets sucked into _my_ miraculous.

Once the power surges and calms over my body, I grab the only butterfly I have, hastilly. The dark matter seeping through my fingers. I completely black butterfly emerged and it flew into the terrified, kidnapped child, in front of me.

'Go my little Akuma. Destroy Chat Noir.'

/\/\/\/\/\

Darkness was all we could see for almost an hour. We sat in a comfortable silence. My thoughts were only on why these people had kidnapped us (most likely because they wanted a reward for finding Adrien, so he could be put in jail for something he didn't do).

I heard a click in the door next to me, scaring me. The door opens, light flooding into the room. A man in a completely black suit and a dark rich purple mask covering his face in a butterfly shape, steps in.

 _Has he got Hawkmoth's miraculous?!_

'You two will come in handy if my akuma fails to destroy your friend. But he's not going to think I'm a big threat if I show you to him, _unscathed_.' The man pulled of the bottom of his cane, revealing a sharp blade. 'The last Agreste shall pay. And I'll be the one to remove his bloodied miraculous of his broken body, once I'm done.'

 **AN: Btw the reason as to why the mysterious man's Akuma is completely black instead of purple, black and white (like in the show) is because I feel like Gabriel can be good and he's regretting being evil deep down, thats why it has colour and as for MD (Mystery Dude) he wants to kill everything. He has no love in his heart so he makes black akumas. Please note: I MADE THAT UP FOR FICTIONAL PURPOSES,** **IT IS NOT** **IN THE REAL SHOW!**

 **Also I'm not sure if I should carry on the whole fic, in one fic, or end it and make a second part (or third, or forth) in another fic/s. Suggestions PLEASE!**

 **Anyways, what did you think? ;) (dat winky face thou)**


	10. Returning to battle

**AN: Thank you guys so much! Lets just say, this is gonna be a lil bit darker in the future (no nasty mature themes!) but there'll be other bits like wounds, in detail on how they got it.**

 **Chapter time! (I had no idea on what to write in the AN :P)**

 _No..._

This couldn't be possible. Hawkmoth-my father- is gone! The miraculous _must_ have been taken by police! My breath quickens and I turn fully towards a completely pale Marinette. She stares down at her hands, her face filled with a mix of emotions.

'I-I...' I can't speak. Ladybug could surely be able to hand it? There was a nagging in my mind saying I either had to help or give my ring to someone else. I hated the thought of no Plagg. He may be annoying and cynical but he was the only thing like family I had left.

Marinette suddenly stands, she walks silently and stands next to me.

'Please sit down, Adrien. Ladybug will handle it. A-also I need to go do something, if you need something, get my parents. Bye!' She runs up to her room, slamming the trapdoor. I thank whatever luck I had and I call for Plagg, quietly.

'Plagg!' The kwami came out of a cupboard, eating some cheddar. 'Are you-?! Urgh, I'll scold you later, first we need to help LB.' I call on my transformation and jump out the window.

I wasn't going to deny my confusion. How was Hawkmoth here? Surely the police didn't leave the butterfly miraculous unattended?

I land in front of the akuma, who was just stood still smirking.

'How are you here?!' I yell, the akuma, who looked like a child, held out a hand and swiped it to the side. Just as I realise what he was doing, a force knocks me to the side. A cut leads down the side of my face. The blood slowly trickling down my cheek, my nose trailing blood into my mouth as well. The akuma was really strong, if he was only gently swiping his hand then who knows how hard it is when he uses the full extent of his power.

A clank makes me flinch and I whip my head around, I calm down after seeing who it is. But my heart rate spikes as I think of Chat Noir being missing for ages.

/\/\/\/\/\

After glaring at us for a few moments, the man with the blade chuckled darkly. He placed his cane on his belt and smirked.

The new Hawkmoth projects a screen into our cell, a video of the akuma. Nino and I watch in horror as the child akuma shoots a purple flame at Ladybug. Her body gets flung back, a crack of her body against the now-smashed glass of Marinette's Family's bakery.

Tom and Sabine run downstairs, their faces filled with shock and horror too. They run towards the spotted heroine. The akuma stops them with his weird telepathic force and traps ladybug in a stange purple cube before disapearing with her.

The screen goes blank.

The moment that happens, a flash of light appears and Ladybug falls to the floor with a thud. Her body broken.

'Ladybug?' I ask. Nino holds my hand in support as Ladybug doesn't speak. You could see her stuggling to keep her chest rising and falling. I wish I could break free of the restraints and help her.

'Why are you doing this?!' I screamed at the man. He reacted by slicing my cheek, blood ran down my face.

'I told you, the last Agreste will pay. I just need bait.'

/\/\/\/\/\

I watch in horror as the akuma disapeared. Luckily, Ladybug hadn't seen me, I felt like I wasn't ready to return because I wasn't able to save her, I just froze.

'Chat Noir?!' Two worried voices called in union. I turn and gasp at the mess of the first floor of Marinette's house. Tom and Sabine are only scratched a little bit, Adrien made a mental note of.

Adrien realised he was meant to be with them.

'Er.. I need to go!'

/\/\/\/\/\

I felt like I was drowning in my own consciousness. Everything sounded far away. I could hear a faint, frantic beeping. I felt something disapear from all over and pain washed over me. Suddenly it was like I was out of the water and my head was pounding.

'Ladybug?!' I heard my best friend's voice call.

I realised I hade de-transformed.

'T-Tikki...' I called for Tikki, Ignoring Alya for a moment. The girl was probably behind me.

'Ladybug you need to sit up.' Tikki's firm voice came from beside me. Tikki didn't say my name to protect me. I open my eyes and look at the Kwami. She looked exuasted and yet she was helping me.

'Tikki... you look e-exuasted.' I tried worring over the kwami as I sat up, 'Argh!'

My hands shot down to my side, I saw blood gushing out of a wound. I reacted by pulling off my jumper. I had stopped wearing the same clothes everyday when Adrien disapeared.

I winced at the pain of the contact beween the jumper and the deep wound. I sighed sadly as I realised this jumper was my favourite, but that was the least of my worries.

'Alya, is anyone else here?' I said through gritted teeth. 'And where are we?'

'Nino is here, but we don't know where we are.' Alya answered with slight worry. 'Are you alright Ladybug?'

'I will be. Tikki, I need you to do something.'

/\/\/\/\/\

I landed in the living room and dropped my transformation just in time for Sabine to come running in. I forgot to clean up my nosebleed.

'Adrien?! Where's Marinette?!' I froze again, I didn't know either.

A loud thud at the window made us all turn. A small, disoriented red kwami floated sadly as she held some Ladybug printed earings in her hands.

'I need your help!'

 **AN: Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I ton of things have been happening to me lately and I haven't been able to write much. I hope this chapter is okay! I'm not sure if I should end this fanfiction here and create another (Kinda like a part 2). I know I bought this up last chapter, but I'm not sure really...**

 **Also, it's almost my birthday! Woohoo! I'm going to write a MariChat May fanfic and try and post it on my birthday (The 29th is my birthday).**

 **Well hopefully the next chapter should be soon! Until then!**


	11. Identities and Information

**AN: I HAD A STROKE OF GENIUS! Joking lol, just got a really good idea... No spoilers for this though. Hehehe...**

 **OVER 5,000 VIEWS!(YAY!)**

 **I decided I'll carry this on in this one fanfic. I litterally started writing this chapter after finishing chapter 10. I am scheming so hard right now, my head hurts. (Litterally!)**

 **Well here it is!**

/\/\/\/\/\

'I need your help!'

I stare at the kwami.

'Your L-Ladybug's...' I trailed off, realising Marinette's parents were still in the same room.

'Marinette, Alya and Nino are in danger. The new Hawkmoth has them, he wants you Adrien!' The kwami panted. I saw what was going to happen before it happened. I put hy hands beneath the ladybug kwami as she fainted. What did she mean by that?

I looked over at Plagg who was hiding, I pulled a questioning look and he answered with _sweet._ I sent him another look and he nodded and flew into my hands.

I looked behind me at Madame Cheng. Who looked very puzzled.

'Can you get me something sweet?' I said sheepishly. Somehow Plagg knew what I meant. 'I'll explain why in a minute.'

'Okay?' Madame Cheng nudged her husband who was still stood frozen looking at the kwamis. He flinched and then looked confused.

'I swear I've seen something like those before...' He shook his head and went into the kitchen, he bought back some cookies on a plate.

'Plagg, what do I do?' I asked the Kwami. Plagg looked at the other kwami and took a cookie, he held it by her face.

'Tikki?' Tikki made a sniffing noise and sat up warily.

'Plagg?!' Tikki looked from me to Plagg and sighed. 'I knew it must've be you Adrien.'

I laughed nevously.

'Well it's nice to meet you, Tikki. But I think we need to explain what's going on to Marinette's parents.'

/\/\/\/\/\

'Tikki, I need you to go home. Protect Adrien and my parents, let them know whats happening. Get them to take you to Master Fu. He'll know what to do.' My throat burned from talking so much with little energy. I felt my side throb painfully. Tikki just stared at me.

'I can't do-' She looks worried and out of energy too. I pull out my earrings and hand them to her. Tikki gasped, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

'Just do it Tikki. You need to find Chat Noir if you can.' I felt tears in my eyes. 'Go Tikki.'

The kwami nodded sadly and flew through the walls.

'Dude are you ok?' Nino asked, he sounded scared.

'There's no point in hiding who I am anymore.' I turned around and let my tears fall. 'I've failed everyone.'

/\/\/\/\/\

'Wait, where are they at the moment Tikki?' We had just listened to Tikki on what happened. Tikki pulled a hesitant face.

'Under the school. Adrien, you can't go now, there's students in the school as we speak!' Tikki warned, but it fell on deaf ears.

'And as we speak, the new Hawkmoth could be hurting them! Tikki I have to go!' Tikki sat thinking for a minute.

'You need to go to Master Fu first. He'll know what to do.'

'Master Fu?' Who was this 'Master Fu'?

'He gave you your's and Ladybug's miraculous Adrien.' Plagg interjected.

'What do you...? Oh my goodness! Adrien are you Chat Noir?!' Monsieur Dupain asked, his face full of surprise. I looked at Plagg who was snickering.

'Well I guess the cat's out the bag now.'

/\/\/\/\/\

'...Marinette.' I choked back a sob, this whole time my best friend was out risking her life for the whole city. Now she was most likely going to bleed to death in this dark, damp cell.

'I would have never made the connection.' Nino tried to joke but his sadness seeped through his words.

'Of course... y-you wouldn't have. Marinette is a-a clumsy, nobody. While Ladybug is perfect and kind...' Marinette coughed. 'But I don't h-have my earrings... anymore. I need Tikki to protect... Adrien and my parents-'

'Adrien- Wait what?' Nino asked, his suprise startling Marinette.

'...I kinda found Adrien a while ago?'

/\/\/\/\/\

 **AN: Sorry if this is a lil' bit short, the proper angst will start next chapter (hopefully) along with a lot of drama. Remember to review! It helps boost my writing confidence!**


	12. Update

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories, I have like a literal list of reasons why but the main reason is that of a sick relative. I know you're probably thinking 'you could still update' but to be honest I think all of my fanfictions are rushed and terrible; a while ago on some of my stories I put a little chapter saying I'm going to delete the story and re-write them. That is what I'm going to do with all my stories I've decided (apart from Fiery Hearts, and a few others there's a whole reason for that but that isn't the purpose of this update).**

 **Also, I have no inspiration for them because the next series of Miraculous hasn't come out yet and I've been distracted with other fandoms. If you wish to PM me and ask questions or just talk with me in general, you can let me know on this or on my Instagram: .trash**

 **As I said on the update on the few Fanfictions that I put the message on that I mentioned earlier, if you want to read the better versions once they're written, follow me or just have a ridiculously amazing memory, lmao.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for any disappointment,**

 **Amy x**


End file.
